


The Crush

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crush, F/M, Jeronica, Riverdale, Riverdale High School, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: Jughead thought for a minute. Veronica did smile at him, she did look at him, she did laugh a lot when she was talking to him. But he’d always assumed that was just the way she was with everyone. He never for a minute thought that it was specifically for him.“I don’t know, Toni. I’m not sure I could handle the rejection after the way Betty annihilated me last year.”Jughead was over Betty Cooper, but he wasn’t quite over how much it had hurt to be dumped by her right before school ended the year before. She wanted her summer to be free, so he had no choice but for his to be free as well, and Jughead used the summer to throw himself into his writing and into his work as a Serpent.When school started back in the fall, he was feeling confident about life, and himself. That was until he saw Veronica Lodge.





	The Crush

“Do you even know how obvious you’re being right now?” Toni Topaz quietly asked her best friend Jughead Jones while the two sat in the student lounge of Riverdale High School.

Jughead had been lost in thought, his gaze trained on the raven haired beauty Veronica Lodge as she sat with her earbuds in, sipped her coffee and worked on her Physics homework, totally unaware that she was being watched.

“Huh?” Jughead mumbled, still not looking away.

“Earth to Juggy.” Toni said as she gave Jughead a punch on the arm.

Jughead was suddenly back to reality as he looked over at Toni with a scowl.

“What was that for?” He asked as he rubbed his bicep.

The hit from Toni hadn’t hurt that much but it had caught him off guard. He hadn’t even realized how unaware of his surroundings he’d been.

“For how long have you been staring at her? Because I’ve been sitting here for the past 10 minutes and you were staring at her even before that.”

Jughead shrugged as his face turned a shade of pink that Toni had never seen before. She couldn’t help but chuckle at her lovesick friend.

“Just talk to her already. You two are being so dumb lately.”

Jughead shook his head.

“I can’t…I mean…look at her. She wouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

But Toni scoffed.

“Are you kidding me, Jones? I see the way she looks at you, the smiles she throws your way. Have you really never noticed it?”

Jughead thought for a minute. Veronica did smile at him, she did look at him, she did laugh a lot when she was talking to him. But he’d always assumed that was just the way she was with everyone. He never for a minute thought that it was specifically for him.

“I don’t know, Toni. I’m not sure I could handle the rejection after the way Betty annihilated me last year.”

Jughead was over Betty Cooper, but he wasn’t quite over how much it had hurt to be dumped by her right before school ended the year before. She wanted her summer to be free, so he had no choice but for his to be free as well, and Jughead used the summer to throw himself into his writing and into his work as a Serpent.

When school started back in the fall, he was feeling confident about life, and himself. That was until he saw Veronica Lodge.

He hadn’t seen her all summer since, she and Archie had broken up. She had apparently gone back to New York to stay with her grandmother. While she’d been gone, something had changed in her. Something he could see, and hear, and feel when he was around her.

He’d been so caught off guard by his newfound attraction for her, his feelings for her, that he had a hard time concentrating on anything else. She was consuming him completely and he didn’t know what to do about it.

They had been working side by side on student council and had several classes together. He’d even gone to the Pembrooke a few times to work on homework with her. It had been innocent enough, the two of them stealing glances at each other, shyly smiling, but neither one of them had made a move.

It was driving Jughead crazy.

“Jughead, let me give it to you straight. You really like her. She really likes you. Everyone knows it, everyone sees it. And if you don’t get your head out of your ass and ask her out, I’m going to do everything in my power to get her into girls so that I can date her myself.”

Jughead couldn’t help but laugh, but he knew Toni was dead serious.

“Okay, okay, fine. You win. But if I ask her out and she turns me down, you owe me burgers at Pop’s for the rest of my life.”

Toni nodded her head, chuckling.

“Deal.” She said before motioning to where to Veronica sat.

“There’s no time like the present. Go for it.”

Jughead gulped. He had never been so nervous in his whole life. He sat, unable to move. Completely frozen from the fear of rejection.

Finally, Veronica lifted her head, her eyes meeting his. She smiled bashfully as she pulled out her earbuds.

“I’m waiting, Jughead.” She said, a knowing grin on her face.

Jughead’s eyes got wide, realizing that she had been listening to his conversation with Toni the whole time.

Jughead looked from Veronica to Toni.

“You two planned this, didn’t you?”

Toni and Veronica looked at each other and burst into laughter.

“Yeah, we did. You’re not mad, are you?” Toni asked teasingly.

But Jughead shook his head, smiling.

“Not if she says yes to going to a movie with me at the Bijou this weekend.”

Toni turned to Veronica, who was grinning from ear to ear as she gazed at Jughead. His heart thundered so hard in his chest that he wondered if everyone in the lounge could hear it.

“I thought you’d never ask.” She said as she got up and took a seat next to him on the sofa.

She took his hand in hers before giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I’d love to, Jughead.”

The End.


End file.
